pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilia
Ilia 'is an Order of Light kunoichi OC made by Paigelena. Personality Ilia's mental state is everchanging due to how she perceives the world and how she is perceived in return. She is gentle but very passionate about anything, even if it is something minor. However, if you steal anything from her, Ilia will come and brutally beat you with her bare hands! Generally, Ilia is calm and relaxed and enjoys honing her spirital mind to prestine condition. Due to her upbringing, Ilia physically fights using a MMA style cross of Ninjitsu and Caporica as a nod to her base design. However, Ilia is prone to power trips as she loves the feeling of being in control of the life of other creatures. One time, she was the sole survivor of a Green Burst attack, which shrinks all but one person. She found all of the tinies but made them worship her feet. Also, she is not a fan of picky eaters. If somebody doesn't like her cooking... Arceus help them.Virea Gamma discovered this firsthand and was almost completely scared away from the order completely. Ilia loves to play with younger children as she understands what it is like to be at that innocent stage of life. She would be the perfect mother... If she chooses to have some. When she plays with younger children, Ilia can teach them things that no parent ever could... but she would still only teach the essentials. Ilia is a sexual predator, no ifs or buts about it. She's known to rape characters, specifically Paige, and because of this, she got expelled from the Order by Dodeca. However, Swarma has imprisoned her in an anklet that she wears around her left ankle. Powers Ilia is a magic user and specializes in hydrokinesis. She prefers to use her powers outside of battle but can easily use them in battle. She is brutally powerful, as evidenced by her initial victory against Vanessa, Shira and Minnie. However, she was eventually defeated by Vanessa and Shira after she stopped fighting, thinking that the battle was over. Ilia can also use vocal magic which allows her to use certain powers when she says a certain word at certain pitches and at certain volumes. This power has been used in battle to defeat foes but is more often used outside of battle for fun. The powers vary massively between such powers as incineration (BURN!) to instant attraction (Stunning). This power has since been removed from canon. Ilia has started to exhibit more and more powers in recent RPs. For instance, in Chelsea's Madness, Ilia transformed into an exact likeness of Vanessa! She can imitate their powers, clothing, height and voice and this power is to be seen in Project Gamma-304 in an sabotage role. Ilia is to reveal her signature ability soon, but for the purpose of this article, it is an ability to change water. To be precise, she can purify and modify water for her needs. This basically means that she can purify water for drinking, irradiate water to sabotage enemy supplies or even create a water demon out of a large pond of water/ Also, she can produce a substance from her chest that can help being survive anything for 10 minutes. Anything that falls face first into her chest will receive a dose of this substance. Ilia has named this substance Hyper Water as it can also send someone into a state of adrenaline for the duration of invincbility. However, Ilia is unaffected by Hyper Water. Relationships Ilia generally gets on well with everyone due to her gentle personality working really well with the personalities of others. As such, she has no enemies as she doesn't like nobody. Due to this, she hesitates when asked to battle Vanessa or any other villain. Ilia and Paige are a strange couple. They only got together when they slept together when Paige was in the Order of Darkness and this meant that Paige cheated on her wife! Due to this, other people do not trust the two alone together. However, since Paige has gone through her rebirth, the two are now just friends, but very close friends at this. The two love each other's company and Ilia was devestated to hear of Paige's presumed death. Ilia and Teddy do not often speak to each other because of how busy they both are. When they do talk, they are incredibly close as Ilia would keep an eye on Teddy and protect him when necessary. She has revealed that she is not attracted to Teddy and has put any kind of romantic bond off the table permanently. Ilia and Reisa used to be enemies, due to how Reisa used to bully Ilia. However, they got over those issues and became close to the point where they were working on magical combinated. Like she was with Paige's presumed death, Ilia was horrified to learn of Reisa's death and begun to sink into depression. Ilia and Swarma are really close and are together most of the time. They fought once when testing their titan forms out but after that, they haven't done much together, not helped by Swarma's petrification and later abduction. Ilia is completely unaware of Swarma's true personality and keeps refusing to let Paige tell her. She did not tell Swarma that she was going on a journey, but Swarma is proud of her. When Ilia returned, she discovered Swarma's habits, but condones it. She even likes to toy with the tinies! However, this stopped when Swarma renounced her habits and went pure. Ilia doesn't like cooking for Swarma, due to the latter being vegetarian. Ilia was saddened to hear of Swarma's defection to Darkism but understood why she did it and supports her. She doesn't want Swarma to truly turn evil, but is ready for that situation. Ilia and Flara have an intense sisterly bond that is even stronger than their relationships with Swarma. The two have not seen each other in about a year but love each other's company. They mainly practice their water and fire magic together to try and see if they can combine with intense magical strikes on the field of battle. The most that they have gotten to is the ability to use non-burning lava on a foe and then use water to immediately harden it, trapping the foe and rendering them helpless. After Ilia's resurrection in Revival, she was heartbroken when informed of the death of her sister. Ilia and Angelo are in a very tight, romantic relationship. Initially, the two were just cordial, but after Ilia rescued Angelo from Swarma and Nuasuada in separate incidents, they got close. Eventually, Ilia proposed to Angelo on Heavenly Hill in the Flare Kingdom and this means that they are engaged! Ilia cares for Angelo more than she does for anybody else and would do anything to keep him with her. However, the two have no split after Ilia tortured Angelo in a fit of rage. Now, they don't talk at all. After Ilia was resurrected, the two have an amicable, yet somewhat awkward relationship. Pokemon Team Ilia aspires to become a pokemon master and she will specialize in water type pokemon. Her planned team is as follows: Debbie (Kingdra), Missy (Mega Slowbro), Luna (Lanturn), Aquali (Azumarill), Eli (Lumineon), Ria (Milotic) The planned team did not pan out as that team was too centered around one type. Her new team is: #Crobat (Formerly Janine's ) #*Moves: Heat Wave, Sludge Wave, Hurricane, Double Team #*Ability: Infiltrator #*Gender: Female #Ria (Milotic) #*Moves: Wrap, Recover, Scald, Blizzard #*Ability: Cute Charm #*Gender: Female #Luna (Lanturn) #*Moves: Aqua Ring, Scald, Discharge, Eerie Impulse #*Ability: Volt Absorb #*Gender: Female #Doodles (Skuntank (Shiny)) #*Moves: Explosion, Poison Jab, Play Rough, Scary Face #*Ability: Keen Eye #*Gender: Male #Rusty (Scizor (Mega)) #*Moves: Swords Dance, Bug Bite, Metal Claw, Roost #*Ability: Technician #*Gender: Male #Bane (Arcanine) #*Moves: Flare Blitz, Morning Sun, Close Combat, Outrage #*Ability: Justified #*Gender: Female So far in the Kalos League, Ilia has reached the second round is about to win the battle after summoning Rayquaza to start the battle for her. She ended up winning the tournament. Pokemon Journey As of Life of Ayane and Xander, Ilia has begun her pokemon journey with Eli the Finneon, Debbie the Horsea and Ria the Feebas. She is known to have earned one badge so far, having destroyed Viola within hours of beginning the journey. In later RPs, it is implied that Ilia has 8 badges and is now waiting for the Kalos Pokemon Championship to begin. It's a long wait, as it has been canceled thrice due to the destruction of Lumiose City (Twice) and Victory Road being impossible to pass due to the cave system being heavily blocked by rockslides caused by wild Noivern using Boomburst. However, the event is coming up now and Ilia will attend in a future RP. She has been placed as the number one seed, meaning that she is the favorite to win. It was later revealed that Ilia is the Champion of Kalos, but has not taken up her duties as she discovered that she can't keep herself rooted to pokemon. With a heavy heart, she relinquished her control back to Diantha and released almost all her pokemon with the exception of Ria, Debbie and Bane. Ria has become a security guard at the Fortress due to her ability to talk while Bane has become much the same thing, except that she enjoys being treated like a pet. Debbie, however is protecting a school of Horsea and Seadra in a nature preserve off the coast of Denland. She is ready to return to Ilia if necessary. Betrayal During The Visit, it was revealed that Ilia had cheated on Angelo with Stephanie and left the Order of Light to be with her new love. It is implied that she will be working with Stephanie on all future plans. However, this idea was later scrapped when Ilia double-crossed Stephanie and, quite literally, stabbed her in the back. Repeatedly. With a very rusty knife. Life away from the Order Ilia spends a lot of time at fighting tournaments, battling advanced and elite magical users in a kind of life and death situation. Ilia has entered 5 tournaments and has so far won two and been runner-up three times. The tornament has some extreme rules, but it is illegal to attack your foe if they have a broken limb or torn muscles in the legs. However, it is not uncommon for fallen foes to be executed by the victor. Death After a return to the Order, where she continued to abuse and rape Paige, Dodeca decided that enough was enough and decided to execute her, along with Tetre and Swarma. The three devised and executed a three stage execution that ended with Dodeca impaling Ilia with a light spear. Afterwards, her spirit was absorbed by Stephanie, who was lamenting the fact that she could not have children. As a result, Stephanie became pregnant and had a child very quickly after. The result is a girl named Alice, who is Ilia's spirit reincarnated. As of Revival, this had been retconned. Resurrection Ilia had been revived during the Revival RP by Soul as a reward to the Order for saving the Mirror World during the Division RP from the Darkism forces. She was immediately treated as an abomination by the Order with the exclusion of Satsuki, a Mirror World resident who had just tried to kill Dodeca. Since Satsuki had been about to take a journey of redemption herself, Ilia was also sent to take the same journey. Theme Music Ilia's theme music is Sing by My Chemical Romance. Clothing Ilia is mostly seen in her white and blue loincloth and boots. However, she has also been seen in a purple ninja costume, a travelling cloak and in nothing at all. Ilia does have a large amount of clothes in her wardrobe but it will take several years to wear all of her stuff if she goes at the pace of one outfit a day. Quotes *(In Order of Darkness, Debut Line. To Teddy) '"There we go, little one. All rescued from that maniacal Delcatty!" *(In Kalos's Strongest Youths, to K and Caliburn) "Strength favors the weak. Brain and wits wins fights!" *(In Life of Ayane and Xander, while stripteasing) "You boys want me to strip all the way off?" '*Strips* '"Yeah! Look at my majesty!" *(Also in Life of Ayane and Xander, to Shauntal, referring to her Horsea called Debbie) "I should call her Grace, or Majesty. Or Debbie!" *(In a flashback, during an RP outside of the Pokecrew) "My school days were rather cruel. I got bullied so much, just because I was different! I will not stand for it if Flara or Swarma get bullied because of me!" *(In Life of Ayane and Xander, to Swarma. Most probably her most epic moment) "Don't worry Swarmy, I'm here!" *Destroys Ogre with Bubble* *(In The Visit, ripoff of Flamber's similar line) "It's so cute!" *Bitten* "KILL IT WITH FIRE! OR LIGHT! "OR WHATEVER KILLS DOGS!" Transformations Ilia's ability to transform can allow her to change into anything or anybody. She does it to either spy on people, sabotage a project of to mess with people. She has transformed into the following: #Vanessa Eris #Dodeca Aerion #Medusa (From Kid Icarus) #Palutena #Chelsea #Viridi #A Ditto Her favorite form is Medusa, especially as she has spent hours as her. Possessions and Artifacts Ilia is in posession of the only regeneration chamber in the known universe. Created by Paige, it revives Ilia whenever she is killed on a mission or by accident. It has been used once when Godbird accidently ate a shrunken Ilia when she fell asleep in his food. Swarma used it once when Victoria the Scolipede killed her. As of Division, the regeneration chamber was destroyed. She also has an ancient scroll that has yet to be deciphered. She keeps a sword covered in strange markings over her bed and she has the crown of the king of Kalos from 3000 years ago on a manniquen head on her desk. Also, Ilia has a mysterious scale on her desk that she has yet to understand. The scale actually comes from a Shagaru Magala. Humorously, Ilia has a technical difficulty sign that she uses to hide activities that are not suitable for Miiverse. Ilia has started using this when she does... things with people. So far, it has covered up two things that she has done with Queenie and Angelo and this has been spread to other characters, who have slightly different designs on their signs. Gallery Ilia's armor.jpg|Ilia in her Battle Armor IliaandSwarma.jpg|Ilia with her sister Swarma MEGA_Ilia_ex_Decromancy.jpg|Ilia Pokemon Card Trivia *Ilia is from Fushia City. *She is 18, yet has grey hair. *Ilia's voice is ridiculously high pitched. *Her body is fireproof due to her constant use of hydrokinesis. *Ilia despises shippers due to the fact that she can guess that they'll say about her. *Her loincloth can hold many things inside it that normally won't fit. *Despite Ilia having never played a video game in her life, she is really good at Dead or Alive. *Her fingernails can break through bones. *Ilia's design is based off Elena from the Street Fighter Series. *She has a tattoo of the Scout Regiment emblem from Attack on Titan on her behind. *Her name is derived from a masculine East Slavic name (Eliyah) *She uses it in the Kurdish term meaning Great and Glorious. *She has a slight addiction to Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. *Ilia will never admit it, but she has a crush on Angelo and Tifani. *She is in love with Shauntel, the Ghost Elite 4 member of Unova and she would love to be with Shauntel for the rest of her life. *Swarma calls Ilia Illy **Ilia calls Swarma Swarmy ***Flara and Ilia call each other Steam Sister because of the combined effects of their magic. *Ilia's favorite food is salted squid with chopped Chople Berry *She wears UK size 11 shoes and size 12 boots *Ilia's birthday is on April 4th, otherwise known as the day Martin Luther King was assassinated. *Ilia loves skinny dipping as she often swims naked in the Order of Light pool *Ilia's favorite pokemon is Crobat **The one in her team has two moves (Sludge Wave and Hurricane) that a Crobat cannot actually learn. *All of Ilia's pokemon, except for Rusty (Scizor), have their hidden abilities as their ability Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:Order of Light OCs Category:Human Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs with a crush on another Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander Category:Trainers Category:Dead OCs